Talk:Retcons
Diane and Justin The entry about Diane and Justin has been listed as an unconfirmed retcon. I think Dan forgot that Diane appeared in the flashback in Grace's birthday party so authorial intent doesn't exist but listing it as unconfirmed makes sense anyway. --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 09:07, June 4, 2019 (UTC) :Well ... yes, we may later get some clear example where we KNOW Dan retconned something simply because he forgot about it. (In fact, maybe we already did but didn't noticed). Those definitely shouldn't be listed in same category as the confirmed ones unless Dan later confirms (on twitter or by editing the commentary for example) that he forgot about it. Either we put them in unconfirmed or make another section. :However, in this case I think that even when he was drawing that flashback he wasn't planning anything, so there would be no difference even if he didn't forgot (which he likely did). -- Hkmaly (talk) 10:41, June 6, 2019 (UTC) I thought Diane seemed gleeful about Justin's misery but now I see that it's not clear. Your addition isn't perfect because it makes the section too blatantly arguing with itself. While it is likely that Dan forgot it I am not comletely sure (I wouldn't put it past Dan to ignore parts of Mrs. Kitsune's early characterisation if he'd ever reveal more about her but that's a discussion for another place). --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 12:30, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :For Meta page, explaining why the entry is where it is makes sense. Although I might overdid it a little ... regarding Mrs. Kitsune, I don't tink any retcon will be needed, as she obviously deliberately pretends something which is not true before Nanase, so anything "ignored" could be explained as part of that. -- Hkmaly (talk) 20:09, June 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I didn't say I could do it better, just that it's not perfect. Edit: Moved comment about Mrs. Kitsune to your message wall. --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 19:27, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Mrs. Kitsune I added a section about Mrs. Kitsune as "Retcons that were promised but never revealed" because it wasn't revealed what the retcon is but Hkmaly moved it to "Ideas/Backstory changes". Did they think I put it under "Possible/Unconfirmed backstory changes"? --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 08:04, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :I explained that I consider the content of that commentary "backstory change" confirmation by itself, while I don't see any promise of actual retcon. To quote: The motivations of Mrs. Kitsune are complicated in that they are simply not as traditional as one might expect. There was, however, a time when I did plan on her reasoning being more stereotypical. People have speculated for years about Nanase wearing a Cross necklace in earlier comics. At the time, that was foreshadowing. Time has turned it into something of a red herring, however. ... BTW, where Nanase wears Cross necklace? Or WAS it retconned? -- Hkmaly (talk) 23:07, June 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Would it be clearer if I listed it as "Backstory/idea changes that were promised but not revealed"? I think she wore a cross necklace in Flipping Cardboard, Lunchtable Revelations and possibly Night Out. --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 23:30, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Found at least one example: . Yeah, Flipping Cardboard. Night out is unlikely, I was checking that ... so, not retconned. :::Ok I ask more directly: What are you expecting Dan would do? What you think he promised? :::And, what more revealing you expect? As I said, I consider it revealed because Dan revealed it in that commentary. -- Hkmaly (talk) 23:36, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Compare, for example, to Ellen's depression: we were given panels hinting at something. Then commentary where Dan confirmed that those hints were deliberate but later he decided to drop that idea and explain it differently. Are you waiting for in-comics explanation, where Mrs. Kitsune says to Nanase that she's not as traditional as she played to be? -- Hkmaly (talk) 23:41, June 12, 2019 (UTC) I haven't thought about that (more precisely, I have thought about the difficulty of revealing her motivations but not the implications for whether Dan ever intended to reveal it) but that doesn't change the fact that we don't know her motivations. My new suggestion is "Idea/backstory changes that were never revealed". --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 07:59, June 13, 2019 (UTC) :Oh. I see your angle. We know that her motivation is different than it used to be, but we don't know what replaced it, because Dan avoided to be more specific. I still object to the "revealed" word, but I see it's really different from all others, with possible exception of "The Skull Haunting Grace" where we didn't get ANY explanation because Dan forgot the original one so just dropped it. ... hmmm ... how to say it ... one angle could be with something like "in progress", if we assume we will eventually find out her motivation (which is however unlikely to happen anytime soon, and it likely wouldn't be directly ... it's actually possible Dan still isn't sure about her new motivation), but I don't particularly like it either ... half-revealed? ... lacking detail? ... maybe I get better idea tomorrow. :In any case, I would keep it BEFORE the "Unconfirmed" section. Ideally, I would make it subsection of "Ideas/Backstory Changes", but mediawiki doesn't support enough subsection depth so that wouldn't work. -- Hkmaly (talk) 23:48, June 13, 2019 (UTC) ::What do you think about my new suggestion? --Lophotrochozoa (talk) 20:48, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll also try something :). Note that "never" is very strong word for something which can change (theoretically) next comic page ... and not be updated on wiki some time after that if we forget meanwhile. -- Hkmaly (talk) 05:25, June 22, 2019 (UTC)